Office Surprise
by CullenSweetheart
Summary: Frustrated at work, Bella receives a surprise visit that takes her breath away and finally gives her the forever she's been waiting for. Edward is away from the love of his life way too much and decides to give her the one thing she's always wanted; a surprise getaway to a place she's only dreamed of. Will he cement their future with this office surprise?


*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT*****

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is just a little one shot I had hanging around on my laptop…I haven't posted anything new in a long time so I didn't want all of you amazing followers to forget me! I promise to have more updates and stories coming soon. This started out as a gift for my writing soul mate Ally (AlbertaGirl78) for her birthday last year and now I thought I'd share it with all of you. So enjoy Edward's little surprise for his Bella! It is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

Bella's office phone rang on her desk. She was about to ignore it, figuring it was Mrs. Beasley again. That fucking woman was getting on her nerves. Even after being told over and over that her health insurance didn't cover breast enhancement for persons over age 65, considering it a cosmetic procedure instead of a medically necessary one, the old biddy just wouldn't give up. Time after time, Bella had told her the reasons she had been declined but nothing was sinking in. After four rings, she snatched up the phone, totally frustrated.

"Volturi and Associates, Bella speaking."

"Well, I certainly hope I have called my beautiful girlfriend." It was the velvet voice of her dreams. Edward had been out of town for two months filming his latest movie.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry. I thought you were Mrs. Beasley. Are you on a break in filming?"

"Not exactly. Say Gorgeous, you look amazing in that blue sweater. Is that new?"

Whirling around in her desk chair, her breath caught in her throat as she saw him. Edward was leaning on the doorframe with his cell phone to his ear. He wore low slung dark denim jeans, a forest green oxford with the top two buttons undone and his signature smirk. His hair was a beautiful mess on top of his head and Bella was immediately taken back to the morning he had left for Los Angeles to begin the movie. She had given him quite the send-off and when they emerged from the bedroom, Edward's hair had looked as if he had fought off a herd of wild animals using only his hair!

Crossing the room in two quick strides, Bella launched herself thru the air, landing firmly in Edward's arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she threaded her arms around his neck.

"I take it you're happy to see me, Love?" He didn't get another word in before her lips descended upon his in a passionate kiss. The fire began to build quickly and the loud moan deep in Edward's throat told Bella that this would turn very intense, very quick.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She peppered Edward's face with kisses as her hands found purchase in his sexy hair.

"Can you get away? I'm starving." The look in his eyes assured her that he wasn't hungry for a cheeseburger.

"Fuck yes. Let me get my purse." Edward chuckled as Bella released her grip and removed herself from his body.

A few minutes later the couple was cuddled together in the back of Edward's limo and heading for the airport. To her surprise, Edward had arranged an extended getaway for his girlfriend. He wasn't due back in LA for a week so he planned to make the most of it, having spoken to Bella's boss in advance. He was able to secure the time off she needed to be away and had planned an elaborate adventure.

"Edward, why are we at the airport?" Bella's confusion was evident on her face.

"Do you trust me, Love?" Edward stroked her face with his index finger.

"Of course I do." The answer was immediate. Bella trusted Edward with her life and with her whole heart. They had been together for two years and each day she fell more in love with him. He was everything a woman could want in a man. Edward was insanely gorgeous, had a heart of gold, and loved Bella more than his own life. He'd told her as much time and time again.

"I've missed you baby. We have the entire week to be together. I got you the time off and I don't have to return to LA for a bit so I thought I'd fly you off to somewhere private so I could have my wicked way with you." The wiggle of his eyebrows made Bella giddy with anticipation.

Once they boarded the private jet, the flight attendant brought drinks and snacks and asked them to fasten their seatbelts for the six and a half hour flight.

"Bella, I know it's not easy to be my girlfriend. I know my schedule is insane and I know the press is relentless. I am so lucky to have you in my life. You can't begin to imagine how much I love you." Edward leaned in and kissed Bella deeply. She fought with everything in her to stay in her seat and not mount him immediately.

"You know Mr. Cullen, you don't have to flatter me to the ends of the earth. I am most definitely a sure thing."

"Oh trust me Miss Swan, I very much know that and I intend to use it to my advantage this week. There isn't a part of that delicious body that I won't be on top of, inside, around or all over." Damn, that man could set her soul on fire.

"Fuck Edward. Are we there yet?"

"Patience My Love. I promise to satisfy every need you have. Repeatedly."

The white sand and blue water captured Bella's attention as the plane descended into Sangster International Airport in Montego Bay, Jamaica.

"Oh my God Edward. Please tell me we are where I think we are." Bella had always wanted to go to Jamaica but never had the opportunity. Edward's smirk assured her she was there now.

"Surprise Sweetheart. Is this ok?"

"Cullen, you are so getting laid. Immediately, repeatedly, and hard as fuck."

"Damn baby, you can't say shit like that to me when we aren't somewhere I can immediately be inside of you."

Bella couldn't help but notice when Edward palmed his evidently hard cock and the bolt of arousal that shot thru her body was enough to make her want to straddle him right there in front of God and everybody and she could give two shits who saw. It had been too long since she felt Edward fill her up like no one ever had before and she meant to rectify that immediately. Since he'd been gone she'd blown thru an entire value pack of AA batteries and that shit wasn't the same. Once you had Edward Cullen's cock, a battery operated boyfriend just wasn't the same.

After they were settled into their bungalow, Edward sent Bella to have a shower while he let in the servers to set up their dinner. Once the dinner was ready he went to the bathroom to check on her progress. Upon entering, he saw her silhouette behind the glass shower door and couldn't hold himself back any longer.

Within seconds Edward's clothes found their way to the floor. He pulled back the shower door and stepped inside, immediately wrapping his arms around Bella's waist.

"Fuck baby I couldn't stay away any longer. I need you Bella. Now."

"Take me then Edward. Make me yours." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his hungry mouth to her own.

"Oh you're mine _Isabella_. Make no fucking mistake about it. I own every part of you."

He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up, her legs closing around his midsection. She felt his hard length between her legs and moaned at the sensation. It had been so long it felt almost like the first time.

"Yes Edward. Please. Right there." She begged. Edward was only too happy to oblige as he grabbed his cock in one hand while his other hand steadied Bella against the shower wall. He knew she loved it when he took her hard and fast. He also knew she loved the dirty talk.

"Can I fuck you baby? Right here, right now. I need to fuck you. Hard." Before she had a chance to answer, Edward slammed his cock completely inside her, taking her by surprise.

"Sweet mother of fuck Edward." Bella screamed.

"You like that baby? You like it when I slam my big cock into that tight pussy? God dammit baby I've missed this. I've missed you and this pussy. Did my pussy miss me?" He continued his assault.

"Always Edward. I fucking miss you all the time." For a moment, Bella's words hit Edward hard. He knew she was growing tired of his schedule and wondered when she would wake up and dump his ass. He couldn't help it when he slowed his brutal assault down to loving strokes and tender caresses. He kissed his way along her jaw and when he made his way to her ear he whispered his love.

"I love you baby. You know that right? You're it for me Bella. You've always been it." He felt her arms tighten around his neck as he buried his face in her neck. His thrusts became slower and deeper and he could feel himself building to a hard crescendo. He needed to get Bella there first. Edward was always a considerate lover, making absolutely sure Bella was completely satisfied several times before he came. "Come on Sweetheart. I need you to come for me."

"Almost Edward….almost….I just…I…need…"she gasped as he hit a particularly sweet spot.

"What do you need Bella? Tell me baby and I'll give it to you. Anything. Always." He angled his hips as he reached between them and circled her clit in tight circles. "Is that it Sweetness? You need my fingers on that delicious little clit?"

"Fuck yes baby. Right. Fucking. There." Edward felt her walls begin to clench around his cock and he felt his legs shaking as he fought to hold off his own release. One orgasm wouldn't do. Bella would have multiple orgasms before Edward allowed himself to come.

"Come on Bella. I can't hold off too much longer baby. It's been too long. I need you to come. Give it to me baby girl." His words were her undoing as she screamed through her release, his name leaving her lips over and over. Edward continued his assault and with another angle of his hips he felt her let go again and again in quick succession.

"Fuck Edward! Yesssssss!" She squeezed him again and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"God dammit Bella! Yes baby!" Edward felt himself coming in several long streams, filling Bella with his need for her.

They caressed and loved each other down from their bliss as Edward slowly lowered Bella back down to her own feet, steadying her with his arms tightly around her waist.

"I love you Edward, so much."

"As I love you Sweetness. As I love you." He kissed her gently as they stepped further into the warm spray.

After washing each other chastely, Edward turned off the shower and wrapped Bella in a warm towel.

"I'm going to get dressed baby. Stay here and blow dry your hair or finish up what you need to do. Take your time. I'll see you in a bit." He softly kissed her on the tip of her nose and left the room.

Several minutes later when Bella opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom, she felt the breath leave her body at the sight before her. There, down on one knee in front of her, wearing a soft cotton robe, Edward held out his hand for Bella's.

"Edward? Baby what's going on?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, the day I met you I told my mother that you were the girl I was going to marry one day. That very day she gave me something that my Nana Cullen left for me in her will with strict instructions that I was to give it to the love of my life. I thought tonight was the perfect time to do just that." Edward reached inside the pocket of his robe and pulled out a blue velvet ring box and placed it in Bella's shaking hand. "I brought you here because you told me once that you always wanted to come to Jamaica. During that same conversation you said that you knew you'd never be able to achieve that goal. Baby, there isn't anything I wouldn't give you. You own my heart, my body, my mind, and my soul. I want it all with you. I want your name to change, I want to see you pregnant with my child, I want to grow old with you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring that took Bella's breath away.

"Oh my God Edward. Yes! Yes! Yes baby!" Bella dropped down to her knees as Edward slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I love you baby. I love you more than you will ever know. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive."

"Thank you Edward….for being the best surprise office visit I've ever had."

**A/N: So there it is…just a little something…hope you all enjoyed it! I've missed you guys!**


End file.
